Roya Lust M
by UMMX
Summary: Lemon, Adult, M for adult, Roya is looking for power, and she on a quest, but will she notice her mistake.


**Roya The Great**

This is the Story of how Roya The Great and how she became the Greatest known legendary in Templer

**AN: I do not own Kiba and this story takes place around episode 21.**

**It the Junior Tournament fight one.**

**"Fight Me Zed!!" A women in an bright yellow/gold top runs to the day dreaming fighter. "I said Fight DAM IT!!!!" The warrior in red jumps back, his hair glows an silver white, as he looks at the woman. " I don't want to...." The female charges at him again.... " Fight!!!!" The man continues defending with his hand. "FFFFFFFFIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTT!!!!" the silver head man pulls out his Red Power Sword, "Are you sure?" The woman's legs cover in her white pants disappear!!! JUST THEN THE MAN swings his sword behind his back blocking the attack!**

**Roya continues her charge as she jumps form side-to-side-to-side swing her dagger light sword. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ATTACK ME!!!" The girl grins as she keep on thinking I have to get stronger as she kicks at the man, but he just dodges and goes back into his daydream. The women dives back-wears , and does triple somersault and lands on her butt "DAM THAT HURT IT!!!! It okay though, I am still going to kick your butt."**

**Roya holds out her hand and speaks, "Come Afkareru!!!" said the girl. As an greenest blue orb appears, and a green spirit appears form it. "Attack!!" The giant spirit attacks as water shoots form it mouth hitting the man in red. "Take that!! FEEL MY POWER!!" As the women was shiny with hope in her eyes. The lone man appears running at her at full speed, it was like a flash of lighting as he send the girl flying into the wall. "I will NOT BACK DOWN!!" She charges at him with an smile, but the young man did not move and with one hand. He took his sword and swing down destroying her spirit! "NOOOOOO!!!" That's not imposable as the woman holds out her hand, but with everyone shock. The young man ran up and slash his sword at young girl! "EHHHHHH" the girl scream as she jumps back and cover her arms.**

**"Do you give up?" as Zed was saying this Roya charge at him again this time she aimed at her shard on the ground. But it was no use, just as she was about to reach it.... Zed grab Roya form behind, and pulled on her pants leg with that one good pull send her flying back. "I tire of this...." as he picks up the Shard , and puts it in his left arm. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Roya falls to her knees ,and looks down "Do you give up?!" As the man stood in front of her. The woman did not answer, but her hand slowly moved to her weapon. "I see..." and with those words Zed slash her again.... "You misses!!!" Roya jump up ,and down with joy. "You misses me, now what are you going to do?" The young man smiled, and with his smiles his face turn red? "Rambos!!" the young lad said as his spirit appear with an flash. Roya body shacked with fear at the might beast. "Rambos!! pin her down!!!" Roya scream like an little girl calling for her mommy. "Do you give up Roya?" The young woman screams out "NEVER!!!!" The lad put his hand onto his head, and say "DO IT!!!"**

**Rambos grabs the woman and lefts her high in the air. For the first time the Arena scream out in joy, and cheer with applause following after it. "MORE WE WANT MORE!!!" People in the arena want to see more as an few people scream, "NOOO STOP IT!!!! SHE JUST AN GIRL!!!!" The alliance scream echo in the air. "Release me Zed!!!" the girl scream at the top of her lungs, but when she felt the wind blowing , and her legs started to quiver she look down...**

**"NO!!!! IT CANNOT BE!!! STOP IT!!!!!" Tears form in Roya eyes , and then she start to look around the arena. All eyes where on her, her low body exposed to the world. "Please stop it!!" At that moment Zed clap his fingers together, and with that Rambos began to walk to the arena stands... "NO!!" but there was nothing they could do. Roya body was being shown to the coward ,and they like it. "DONT LOOK!!!" , but as she said that Rambos lifted his arms out more and the aldermen where in touch destine. "No..... Please stop....." The coward look at her with evil eyes , and as she though it would not get worst it did. she felt something touching her ass, and with one second it was going in. "NO!!!!" Just as it was going end Zed clap his hands again. This time Rambos jumps back to the middle of the ring. As Roya looks glad that Zed saved her, he didn't look up at her. "Zed I am sorry I Give..." as she spoke these words Zed smiles " I know you give in..." ,and with that Zed calls out Afkareru!!! Roya eyes grows big in shock , and words come out her month "Zed that's not what I was going to say..." Zed turns his back to her , and speaks " I know but she dead Roya my Rebecca is dead..." As Roya hears these words she understand, but the words do not come out her mouth.**

**"See you later Roya." As said makes his way to the exit he gives Afkareru one order. "EAT ROYA PUSSY!" , and with that Zed leaves with Afkareu obeying that order, Roya screams as her spirit raps it tongue around her waist and grabs her legs to keep her from moving. Just then Rambos disappears and Zed voice could be heard. "DON'T STOP UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" and with that Zed voice was gone. The coward cheer with delight as they watch Roya get fucked by an spirit**

**That folks is how Roya The Great was born.....**

**THE END**


End file.
